Playhouse Disney
This article is about the original channel Playhouse Disney. For the current channel, see: Disney Junior. For the current block, see: Disney Junior (block). Playhouse Disney (currently known as Disney Junior) is a children's TV channel for young children from Disney. It was founded on May 8, 1997 as Playhouse Disney. Playhouse Disney was shut down on February 13, 2011 and replaced with Disney Junior on February 14, 2011. Disney Junior became a 24/7 TV channel on March 23, 2012 in the United States. History Origin of Playhouse Disney (early 1990's-1997) Playhouse Disney. List of Programs Original Programs # Bear in the Big Blue House (October 20, 1997-April 28, 2006; reruns 2006-2007) # Breakfast with Bear (September , 2005-September 15, 2006) # Bunnytown (November 10, 2007-November 8, 2008; reruns 2008-2011) # Charlie and Lola (March 7, 2005-July 4, 2008 in UK and November 7, 2005-July 4, 2008 US; reruns 2008-2011) # Handy Manny (September 18, 2006-February 14, 2013; moved to Disney Junior on February 14, 2011, reruns on Disney Junior from February 14, 2013-2014) # Higglytown Heroes (September 13, 2004-January 12, 2008; reruns 2008-2009) # Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-April 14, 2013; moved to Disney Junior on February 14, 2011, reruns on Disney Junior from April 14, 2013-May 16, 2014) # Johnny and the Sprites (Shorts 2005, January 13, 2007-January 4, 2009; reruns 2009) # JoJo's Circus (September 28, 2003-February 14, 2007; reruns 2007-2009) # Jungle Junction (October 5, 2009-May 23, 2012; moved to Disney Junior on February 14, 2011, reruns on Disney Junior from May 23, 2012-August 2, 2016) # Little Einsteins (October 9, 2005-December 22, 2009; reruns 2009-2011) # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-November 6, 2016; moved to Disney Junior on February 14, 2011, reruns on Disney Junior from November 6, 2016-present) # My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007-October 9, 2010) # Out of the Box (October 7, 1998-September 27, 2004; reruns 2004-2005) # PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998-October 15, 2000; reruns 2000-2005) # Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998-April 28, 2004; reruns 2004-2006) # Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-May 17, 2012; moved to Disney Junior on February 14, 2011) # Stanley (September 15, 2001-January 1, 2007; reruns 2007-2008) # The Book of Pooh (January 22, 2001-October 1, 2003; reruns 2003-2005) # The Koala Brothers (October 1, 2003-October 31, 2007 in Australia and US; reruns 2007-2008 US) # Acquired Programs # The Wiggles (TV show) (2001-2008) # Original Segments # Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (2005-2008) # Captain Carlos (2005-2008) # Choo-Choo Soul (2006-2011) # Go, Baby (2005-2006) # Happy Monster Band (2007-2011) # Here Come the ABCs (2005-2007) # Here Come the 123s (2005-2007) # Project Playtime (2003-2006) # Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (2005-2009) # Shanna's Show (2003-2008) # Trivia * Playhouse Disney * See also * Disney Junior * Disney Channel * Disney Classic * Teen Disney * Pixar Channel * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * The End Matty Iannielli ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2019 Iannielli Legend Productions. ©2019 Iannielli Corporation Inc.